Tyler
'''Tyler, '''labeled '''The Jock, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Tyler was also a contestant in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of TBA. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, his performance is less than stellar and he would be much better off just watching from the sidelines due to his excessive clumsiness. To his credit, Tyler does have abnormally strong fingers. He also seems to be rather fast and was able to, in his audition tape, jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop. It seems that Tyler is simply just very uncoordinated. He revealed that during his first piano lesson, he actually broke the piano. Tyler is competitive, enthusiastic, and genuinely wants to be a helpful force for his team. Even though he is popular at home, he has been forgettable among Total Drama's other contestants and in-universe fans. He is hurt more by nothing else than when his girlfriend, Lindsay, forgets who he is. Even though she isn't perfect, Tyler has expressed deep love for her on numerous occasions. He even says his dream date would be holding Lindsay's things while she shops. Tyler has a tendency to be air-headed. All in all, while clumsy and at times dim, Tyler is determined and has a heart of gold. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Tyler is seen starting the season with a lot of enthusiam, and is excited to start! It wasn't hard for Tyler to make friends as he makes friends with Sky, Cody, Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, Cameron, Duncan, Scarlett, Gwen and Noah very early in the season! But Tyler is hated by Dave for a reason unknown, and this does not sit well with Tyler, as Tyler tries to become friends with Dave, but to no avail. Tyler is very keen on winning the challenges for his team, the Screaming Ducks. He always encourages his teammates to do their best, and Tyler has a great love for the game! This season Tyler is set on making the Merge and actually winning the season, but Tyler will never stray from his heroic side! Tyler was very excited for the challenge to start as he wanted to redeem himself from his past perfromances. Tyler helped his team by getting a question right! In the end the Screaming Ducks won and Tyler was stoked! Tyler was even more stoked when Dave was the 1st voted off on the other team! Volleybrawl Tyler woke up very happy to still be here, and to have everyone as his friend. When Chef called out to have everyone meet up for the challenge, Tyler tripped over a branch and slid all the way to the challenge area. When Tyler found out the challenge was a Paper, Scissors, Rock game he was happy because he has always won at that with his friends! It was down to Tyler vs Cody for the decisive point in the challenge, but Tyler lost it for his team! At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler knew he was in trouble! So he agreed to blindside Samey to save his butt by teaming up with Noah, Gwen, Scarlett, and Heather! In the end it was down Tyler and Samey, and Samey was sent home much to her surprise. It was the first blindside of the season, and Tyler was so upset he was in the bottom 2, he could not stop thinking about who voted him off. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler was very tired when he woke up, as he could not sleep, because we was so shocked about being in the bottom 2 last night! He was assured by everyone that they did not vote him off but Tyler does not know who to trust, and just chooses to assume that Samey voted him off! Chef introduced the challenge and Tyler was once again excited to compete! He cheered for Dawn, Noah, and Heather when their turns were up. Tyler went up against Courtney, and chose the number 3. Courtney ended up winning, and Tyler congratulated her. In the end Noah beat Cody earning the Screaming Ducks a win! At the elimination ceremony Tyler bid farewell LeShawna as she got into the Arrow Of Shame! All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Appearances Gallery Overall= ONUDTyler2.png|Tyler's Usual Outfit ONUDTyler1.png|Tyler in Oh, No You Didn't tyler___total_drama_png_by_barucgle123-d67k8jn.png|Tyler tripped over Tyler1 (2).PNG|Tyler ready for Dodgeball Tylerbuilding.png|Tyler is building TylerFall.png|Tyler falling TylerWorried_TDWT_Ep015.png|Tyler Sitting Tylersitting.png|Tyler Is worried Tyler SitSafe_TDI_Ep06.png|Tyler Is Safe TylerFront.png|Tyler's Swimming Clothes TylerGround_TDI_Ep03.png|Tyler Is Resting Tylerhappy.png|Tyler Is Super Happy Tylerhi.png|Tyler Waving TylerInjured_TDWT_Intro.png|Tyler Injured Tylernervous.png|Tyler Confused TylerShockOuch.png|Tyler Is Shocked TylerWorried.png|Tyler Is Scared TylerProfile.png See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Protagonists Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1